


Conversations with the Dead

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Always Female Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Character Death, Comedy, Depression, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Derek Hale, Fluff, Gen, Groping, Kissing, Major character death - Freeform, Making Out, Male Jennifer Blake, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Morbid Bonding, Near Future, Older Everybody, Parental Issues, Relationship Issues, Superiority Issues, Vampire Jennifer Blake, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles frowns, and he actually looks a little disappointed by her rather blank stare. "I let you copy my homework that one time. You... You really don't remember me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a short, morbid drabble Sterek fiction. It's pretty much a cat and mouse game thing between the two. Also, again, inspired, by the BuffyVerse. 
> 
> (Dera Hale, is of course, Derek Hale.)
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

For whatever reason, this vampire seems trickier than any other she's faced so far. He's smarter, too. He's rather clumsy with his moves, but somehow, it only seems to prove an advantage to him.

It's full moon, and like every full moon, Dera's out on a run to clear her head and drain some of her energy. But she's a werewolf, not to mention an Alpha, and that seems to always attract unwanted attention.

This vampire is young, was turned young, from what she can tell through his blackened orbs and his bared fangs. He's wearing a lovely black suit, white shirt, black tie and shiny shoes, and from the fresh soil stains on his shirt and his face, she can tell that he's also a young vampire. He's clearly freshly risen from the grave, bits of his resting ground still hanging off of him.

The lycan and the vampire are having quite a row now as they seem to take it in turns to throw one another against headstones, smashing them in their "wake". The Alpha in particular is angered by the fact that she's having so much trouble with one stupid vampire. Especially a fucking baby vampire!

Finally, the vampire seems to gain more advantage over the lycan. He grabs her shoulders, shoves her roughly away as she's about to throw him another punch. He charges at her when she loses her balance for just a split second, grabs her by the shoulders again. This time, however, he hauls her in close, his cold breath fanning her face.

Dera struggles, only to have him grab her by the throat. She grits her teeth, let's out a snarl of retaliation as she grabs his throat in return. She knows it's useless to try to strangle him, like he's trying to do to her, but that still doesn't mean she can't hurt him. Vampires feel pain, she knows that, but at the same time, she also knows that they rarely hold back, because of it.

The vampire, however, suddenly stops his actions, though, his grip is somewhat still tight on her.

Dera stares up at him in confusion as he stares curiously back down at her.

"D... Dera?"

Dera frowns. "What -"

"Dera Hale?" The vampire instantly let's her go, takes a small step back as he stares at her in amazement. "Holy shit! And wow! I mean, you look -"

Dera's frown deepens in confusion. "Have we -"

"Oh, uh - Stiles?" He grins sheepishly, pointing a thumb towards his chest as his fangs point out past his bottom lip. "Well, Genim. Genim Stilinski? We went to high school together. I was in the grade below you, but I was a REAL Math nerd, so I was bumped up to the same class as you."

Dera merely stares blankly back at him. It rings a small bell, but she doesn't really recall anything about this guy. Strange, really. She usually remembers everything. Although, she DID have a lot of shit to deal with as a teenager. More than your average teen, too - what with being a teen wolf and all...

Stiles frowns, and he actually looks a little disappointed by her rather blank stare. "I let you copy my homework that one time. You... You really don't remember me?"

"Uh... Sure... Sure!" Dera forces a small smile.

"What - but -" Stiles gapes at her, clearly not believing the she wolf. "Junior year, spring production of 'Pippin' - I did the lighting design."

"I... Didn't see it..." Dera smiles rather sheepishly this time. She doesn't know why, but she's beginning to feel a little guilty for not remembering him.

"B-but you helped me move the lighting board," Stiles stares hopefully through his black orbs. "And I dropped it on your foot, remember?"

"Oh! Foot! Right! Yes!" Dera remembers now. Well, she remembers the whole foot incident, because it actually did hurt like a motherfucker. But for some reason, she still doesn't remember Stiles all that well.

Stiles rolls his eyes, because he still doesn't believe her. And he's a little hurt - because yeah, he used to have the most major crush on her, but he gets it, at least. Seriously - worse than the whole five year period he was "in love" with Lydia Martin."It's fine. It's not like we were ever a big part of one another's lives."

"No, I just, I didn't recognise you with the whole black-eye, fang-face thing you've got going on. Plus, I think you've filled out a lot since then." Dera shoots him another small smile. "Math class," She nods, because it really does ring another bell. "It's all slowly coming back to me."

Stiles smiles broadly at her first comment. "Oh, yeah. I got into Tae Kwon Do in a BIG way at Dartmouth."

"Good for you." Dera nods, smiles politely.

"Yeah. Thanks." Stiles grins, looks proud even.

"So... What else have you been up to since?" Dera asks, merely to fill the awkward silence.

"Uh, well, dying - apparently." Stiles jokes, another grin brightening his vampiric features as they both share a laugh. "Uh, no, but other stuff." He nods. "Majoring in Psychology, and REALLY liking that. I also took a year off to do an internship at the Beacon Hills hospital. My best friend, slash soul-brother - Scott - his mom works as a nurse there, so she was able to get me through the door without a hitch."

"Wow! That's great!" Dera smiles, because she really does mean that. 'At least someone is doing something productive with their life... Well, at least he WAS anyway...' And now, she just feels saddened. For Stiles life having been taken away from him so young, and for knowing that he would meet his true death this very night. And by her hand.

Stiles feels his gums itch slightly, his tinted vision clearly suddenly. "Whoa..." He shakes his head lightly. "Did my face just do something weird?" He stares at her with slight bewilderment. "Did it... Did it just change or something?"

Dera smiles, both with amusement and slight fondness. He's cute, she can't help admitting that. Not to mention that he has the largest, prettiest whiskey-coloured eyes she's ever seen. "Yeah." She nods. "You can do that - go back and forth."

"Huh... Cool." Stiles nods, a thoughtful expression now shrewn across him human features. "So, I'm a vampire now." He chuckles lightly, shakes his head. "How weird is this? Seriously."

"Yeah..." Dera still can't help feeling a little bad for the guy. "Sorry."

"Oh, no." Stiles shakes his head, shoots her a reassuring smile. "No, it feels totally awesome! Like I'm connected to a powerful, all-consuming evil that's gonna suck the world into a fiery oblivion." He grins when she arches a brow at him, a small smile lingering at the corners of her own lips. "How about YOU?"

"Eh," Dera sighs tiredly. "Not so much connected."

Stiles follows closely beside her as they begin to walk aimlessly through the graveyard. "So, what - you like, fight vampires professionally? Or -"

"No, not really." Dera replies, smiling with a little amusement. "I don't get paid for it or anything like that. It's more like a natural enemies sort of thing."

Stiles' grin widens. "I heard a lot of rumours about you back in high school. You were all mysterious back then."

"I was?" Dera's a little surprised to hear that. She had always been rather popular, though.

"Well, you were hardly ever around, really." Stiles shoots her a pointed look, though, he's still grinning. "And lot of the kids thought that you were dating some really old guy."

Dera snorts at that, rolls her eyes. And okay - she was dating Kyle Argent at the time, but Stiles doesn't need to know that. Ever.

"Danny Mahealani told everybody that you were gay." Stiles' grin widens all the more at her annoyed expression.

"What!?" Dera narrows her eyes. "I dated that little bitch!"

"Yeah," Stiles smirks, clearly amused. "But he says that about every girl he breaks up with. And then, just last year - big surprise - he comes out," He rolls his eyes. "Finally."

Dera arches a brow, shakes her head lightly. "Boy, I REALLY do know how to pick 'em."

Stiles grins cheekily. "So, you're a werewolf, huh?"

Dera nods. "I'm an Alpha."

"As is, the only one?" Stiles asks, genuinely curious.

"The only one around here, I guess." Dera states simply.

Stiles nods. "So, when you said that you're not so much connected, that was kind of a telling statement - wasn't it?" This time, he arches a brow at her. He's not trying to pry, he's just ever-curious, as he was when he was human, too. Okay, maybe he wants to pry a LITTLE bit. He can't help himself. Dera's just so gorgeous and he's always wanted to talk to her and now, it seems that he has the chance to.

Dera arches a brow at him again as she halts, raises her hands, perching them on her hips. "Uh-oh! Psyche 101 alert!"

Stiles chuckles at the sarcasm laced with her drawl tone. "Hey," He holds his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I'm just speculating."

Dera scoffs. "Yeah, well, I really DON'T need emotional therapy from the evil undead." She shoots him another pointed look.

"It was YOUR phrase, doll, not mine." Stiles points out, smirking cheekily when she glares back at him.

"I'm connected!" Dera barks, now scowling. "I'm connected to a lot of people, okay?" But her tone is more snooty than anything else. She doesn't know why she's even still talking to this vampire when she should have just ripped his head off and had done with it already.

"Right," Stiles nods, unable to keep from smiling in amusement. "No, no, I hear ya."

Dera doesn't know where or how the time flies, but it does and before she even realises what she's been doing, she's already having deeper conversations with the vampire than she's ever had with anybody ever before.

"So, you meet someone," Stiles recounts, perched beside the she wolf as they sit on a large, stone sarcophagus. "You form a bond with them..."

"But it never lasts." Dera sighs quietly.

"Do you secretly mean all relationships don't last?" Stiles raises a brow, but he looks more intrigued than anything else. "Or just yours?"

Dera thinks about that question for a moment. "Well, I guess my parents weren't exactly the All Saints of relationships. Maybe that's part of it." She admits with a shrug. "But I still believe that there are people out there who do make it. I just seem to target the impossible ones... With deadly accuracy."

"And what - you think you do that on purpose?" Stiles asks, still genuinely curious.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Dera shrugs again.

"Well, maybe you're just trying to protect yourself." Stiles "speculates" with a shrug of his own.

"Protecting myself?" Dera scoffs. "From what? From heartbreak, misery, sexual violence and possible death?" She scoffs again, louder. "Not so much, no." Because that is ALL her fucking life is.

Stiles smirks knowingly. "From committing."

Dera shoots him a pointed glare. "I commit! I'm committed! I'm a fucking a committee!"

"So, it's them, then?" Stiles asks, arching a brow. "You're reaching out to them, but they're just not coming through for you?"

"That's different." Dera huffs. "I think you're trying to mind-fuck me, because you're evil." She grumbles, shooting the vampire another glare.

Stiles' smirks, though, only a little. Because he really does sympathise with the she wolf. "I just think you're in pain here - which admittedly, I DO kinda enjoy a little bit, 'cause yeah, I AM evil now."

Dera can't help smiling in amusement at that.

"But seriously," Stiles shoots her a meaningful look. "You should really ease up on yourself." He grins when she arches a brow at him. "And it's not as if you have the patent on all bad relationships."

Dera snorts. "Wouldn't be cool if I did, though?"

Stiles smirks at that, clearly amused. "And you're, what - supposed to be settling down? Already? At twenty-five? Pff! We live in the New World." He grins. "Y'know, my girlfriend - Malia - she's SO sweet. We have this great thing going on, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go vampify her just so we can be together all eternity."

"Sire." Dera corrects.

"What?" Stiles asks, slightly confused.

Dera smiles lightly in amusement. "The correct term for when you turn a human into a vampire is to "sire" them."

"Huh. Cool." Stiles nods, and grins.

Dera's smile widens. "It's a real noun, too."

"Oh, I have SO much to learn!" Stiles grins enthusiastically. "Come on!" He shoots the she wolf a playful scowl when she shoots him a withering look first. "Isn't this all just completely insane!?" His grin widens. "I mean, back then, I was shit scared to even ever TALK to you. And NOW, we're like, sworn enemies or whatever." His eyes light up with excitement. "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we became arch nemeses?"

"Is THAT how you say that word?" Dera asks, though, only slightly intrigued. "Hmm."

Stiles sighs, and suddenly looks rather saddened. "We're gonna have to fight to the death. Aren't we?"

Dera sighs, though, she looks more regretful than anything else right now. "It's a time-honoured custom."

Stiles nods. "Wow!" He snuffs. "Reality just shows up on you from outta nowhere sometimes, doesn't it." He grins lightly, despite himself. "But y'know - I've got the whole bloodlust pumping through me, and I kinda get it." His grins widens a little. "I'm looking for a fight."

Dera nods. She understands, of course, because she feels it, too, sometimes. Though, the full moons are still the worst. Even if she is controlled.

"Oh, and it's TOTALLY nothing personal, of course." Stiles adds with another little grin.

Dera smiles in amusement at that. "No, no, you've been great. A lot more entertaining than all the other vamps I've ever met."

Stiles chuckles at that. "And being able to catch up was real fun. I haven't really kept in contact with many friends from my high school." He grins widely, almost wickedly. "Guess I'll be looking them up pretty soon."

Dera gulps silently. "Yeah..."

Stiles, of course notices, because he notices everything. "You don't seem all that thrilled." He pouts lightly. "Is it 'cause we're gonna fight?"

Dera sighs before calmly answering. "No. It's 'cause I'm gonna win the fight."

Stiles laughs at that, clearly taunting the she wolf. "Uh, hello?" He waves his hands in front of her (now) slightly annoyed face. "Three and a half years of Tae Kwon Do here, not to the new found mention vampire strength." He laughs again, shaking his head. "I think somebody MAY be counting their chickens a little early."

Dera scoffs. "I'm not letting you leave this graveyard."

Stiles scoffs right back. "Do the words "superiority complex" mean anything to you?"

Dera glares at the idiot vampire. "You think I'm just gonna let you go murder a bunch of people?"

"Oh, no." Stiles shakes his head, laughs lightly. "No, I get the whole constant-battle-against-evil thing." He smirks knowingly. "That's not the issue here."

"There is NO issue here!" Dera snips. "DON'T issue me!"

Stiles' smirk widens a little, much to the she wolf's annoyance. "Just please, answer me this: your parents divorce - who's fault was it?"

Dera rolls her eyes. Seriously though, why doesn't she just end him already? Ugh. "Okay, y'know what, this has gone beyond evil now. This is insane, troll logic." She glares rather half-heartedly at him. "What do my parents have to do with -"

"I'm JUST curious, I promise." Stiles states, clearly urging her to answer. "In YOUR opinion - who's fault was it?"

"Well, they both have a lot of -"

"C'mon," Stiles gently persists. "Off the top of your head now."

Dera sighs loudly in defeat, her head hanging low as she answers. "My father."

"Uh-huh." Stiles nods, his eyes glued to her - this beautiful, perfect (broken) creature.

"He... He cheated." Dera let's out another sigh. "Well, I THINK he did anyway, but..."

Stiles nods in acknowledgement. "So, all of these romantic relationships of yours - that you knew subconsciously were totally doomed, right from the start - who's fault is THAT?" He grins sheepishly when she glares at him. "In YOUR opinion."

Dera scowls at him. "That's incredibly different."

"I was just curious." Stiles shrugs casually. "Is it possible - even just a little bit - that the reason you have trouble connecting to these guys is because you think that maybe they're not really worth it in the end? Maybe you even think that you're better than them..."

Dera's glare darkens, her jaw gritting. "Say, THERE'S that bloodlust I was looking to beat outta you."

Again, Stiles only grins at her sarcasm. "Struck a nerve, though."

"I'm gonna strike an entire fucking cluster of nerves if you don't get off the subject." Dera huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't remember you being THIS annoying."

Stiles can't help thinking how adorable the she wolf is when she pouts. He scoffs as he replies, shoots her a pointed glare. "You don't remember me at all."

"Yes, I do."

Stiles let's out another scoff. "Yeah, after like, an hour of reminding you." He shrugs. "But I don't take it personally. CLEARLY, you were in your own little world." He grins, not seeming upset in the slightest. "And I guess you still are, 'cause a lifetime of being an awesome and sexy supernatural creature - how could you NOT feel superior?"

"I'm not." Dera scowls, though, mostly at herself. "If anything, I..."

Stiles watches as she hangs her head in what smells like shame to him. He's intrigued, naturally, but he also feels for her. And maybe it's a part of his human side, left over, but he really doesn't care right now. She's still perfect. Always will be.

"I just," Dera let's out another defeated sigh. "If you knew what I've done, what I've let myself become. My best friends, my family don't even..." She bits at her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "You'd probably just laugh if you heard about some of the shit that I did to them."

"Dera," Stiles sighs. "I'm here to kill you, NOT to judge you."

Dera stares back into those pretty whiskey orbs. And she doesn't know why, but she let's it all out again, she talks. Something she normally HATES doing. "The last guy that I was with - I behaved like a complete monster, I treated him like complete shit, but at the same time I just let him completely take me over, and I -" She stops when she realises there are a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. "Fuck, I'm sor -" Her eyes widen as she turns just in time to see the vampire leaning towards her with his fangs bared. "What the fuck!?" She jumps away from him, a glare set on her face. "You son of a bitch!"

"What?" Stiles asks, his blackened orbs staring innocently back at the she wolf.

"Okay, that's it!" Dera snarls, her eyes flashing red. "I am gonna tear your fucking head off!!"

"Awh, c'mon!" Stiles whines. "I mean, we had a little moment there. You opened up to me. It was really sweet... It just really made me wanna bite you..."

Dera let's out a low threatening growl.

"Look," Stile sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, really I am. I'm just new to this mortal enemy stuff."

Dera throws herself at the vampire, and she knows she's being reckless by letting her emotions rule her. She's always been about anger, yes, but she's also always managed to control that anger, to balance her emotions.

Stiles fly-kicks the she wolf in the stomach, sending her sailing back, crushing yet another gravestone. He grins cheekily, clearly teasing her. "I'm a pretty fast learner though, huh?"

After a few minutes, Dera finally gains an advantage over the vampire, grabs him by the throat before proceeding to repeatedly punch his cold, hard face. She finally shoves him to the ground at her feet with a loud snarl and then she's straddling his waist, burning red eyes glaring back into the darkness. "See? You're dead." She smirks with a hand wrapped around his throat, her claws pricking his cold, silky skin. "Is THAT enough of a moment for you?"

Stiles' face quickly reverts back, the black of his eyes fading back into his normal ambers, his teeth slowly itching back up. "Okay." He nods, smirking smugly back up at her. "But are you killing me, 'cause I'm an evil vampire or, 'cause you opened up to me?" He is teasing, taunting, mind-fucking her, but he is also genuinely interested.

"Ugh!" Dera snarls, shoving him into the grass before raising back to her feet. She stomps around for a few seconds, then turning her frustrated glare onto him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" What the fuck is wrong with her? She had him pinned! She could have gone for the fucking kill! Ugh!

Stiles slowly hauls himself back up onto his feet, straightening his attire casually as he speaks. "Nothing is wrong with me." He smirks again. "It's kind of a guy thing. Y'know? We all talk about fucking a girl, but it's all the sa -"

"No! No, it's not the same!" Dera snaps, wearing a defiant and somewhat offended expression. "With vampires it is COMPLETELY different. Believe me, I know."

And than, Stiles' jaw drops, his eyes widen as he suddenly realises - "Oh, my God!"

Dera shoots him a slightly confused look. "Oh, your God, what?"

"Oh, well, y'know, not MY God. Not anymore at least, 'cause I defy him and all of his work now, but -" Stiles frowns thoughtfully. "By the way, does He exist? Is there word on that or - ?"

"Nothing solid." Dera shrugs lazily.

Stiles nods. "Oh, I just keep forgetting and getting off-topic here, 'cause my mind is just racing right now!" He grins, his eyes glazed with excitement. "Okay," He tries to keep a serious exterior now. "I'll make a deal with you."

Dera's eyes narrow a little. "Go on."

"We fight. To the death. Great." Stiles nods, his excitement building the more he talks. "And by the way - that last fight was just exhilarating! And actually, I had a move coming up to block you," His grins widens when the she wolf arches a brow at him. "But first, you have to answer me one last question. BUT if I've guessed correctly, then after that, I get to ask ANYTHING I wanna ask you - no secrets, no defensiveness, no glaring."

Dera huffs, and really, she still doesn't know why she doesn't just kill him already. "Fine. What's your question?"

"Your last relationship - was it with a vampire?"


	2. Kudos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles chuckles lightheartedly. "And I thought I was diabolical." He grins cheekily when she scowls at him. "Or, at least, I plan to be." His grin takes on a more sinister expression, only earning another glare from the she wolf. "So, you have a superiority complex, and you have an inferiority complex about your superiority complex." He chuckles again, looks absurdly impressed. "Kudos, doll."

Dera doesn't know how much time has actually passed now, but it seems like hours to her as once again, she pours her heart out to the one thing she should be tearing the fuck apart. She doesn't even fully understand why she's still talking to him, but maybe talking to a stranger is just better sometimes.

They find another tomb to perch on top of somewhere, and this time they share their new found seat, and Stiles listens keenly, and with a genuine sympathetic ear as he sits beside her.

"I'm afraid." Dera puffs out a chuckle, shakes her head. "I shouldn't be afraid, I should be the thing people are afraid of... But I'm not."

"What're you afraid of?" Stiles asks softly, his brow creased in concern.

And yeah, he still wants to tear her apart and lay her out like the perfectly beautiful masterpiece that she really is in his eyes, but he knows his humanity (what little left there may be) is clouding his judgement here. And he doesn't care. He should, but he just can't seem to.

Dera let's out a heavy sigh, glares down at her dangling boots as she replies, honestly. "Of falling back to the way I was last year. I thought I was nothing, a nobody. I have all this stupid power, and I didn't ask for it. I sure as fuck don't deserve it. And sometimes I still think that the relationship I had last year with Joshua was to punish me, because I wanted it to. I wanted to hurt, like I thought I deserved to. For letting Kyle into my life, for letting him ruin everything."

"Oh... Wow." Stiles is considerably taken aback by her confession.

And he knows she telling the truth, he doesn't even need to listen to her heart to know, he can see it all in her eyes. Those pretty blue, green, hazel eyes.

Jesus, he thinks, they really are a pretty pair of eyes.

"And the joke is," Dera chuckles bitterly. "I actually thought they both loved me when I was with them. In their own sick, and soulless ways... But I guess that's okay, because I didn't actually ever wanna be loved."

"Oh, c'mon! Do you REALLY mean that?" Stiles arches a brow, shoots her a look somewhere between challenging and curiosity. 'Maybe I could love her... In my own sick, soulless way...'

Dera shrugs. "I think I just wanted to be touched. To be not be alone. To just be... Reached?" She sighs tiredly. "And I can't ever go back to that, the way I was."

"And you what? You think you still might?" Stiles asks, but he already knows, of course.

Dera barely nods her head. "Like I said before - I don't deserve the power I have. It's like when I was with them, I only stayed, because I wanted to be punished for letting my family burn... Like I wanted to feel the pain they felt, because that's what I deserved..." She huffs as she grumbles, "Look, it's kinda complicated. If you'd rather just fight -"

Stiles shakes his head furiously, gently urges her, "You can tell me. I won't judge you."

Dera sighs in defeat, because she knows she's going to tell him, but mainly because she knows the vampire's actually being genuinely sincere here. "I felt like I'm the worst person on the planet. Honestly, I still kinda do. I let Kyle into my home, into my family, just so he could destroy it all. I let Joshua manipulate and almost murder all of my friends. I even let the Alpha pack force me to kill half of my own pack. My friends, my family that I have left... I feel like I don't deserve their time of day, let alone their love."

Stiles frowns deeply, but stays silent, listens closely as she goes on.

"But then," Dera sighs, looks positively miserable as she confesses, "Sometimes I feel like even though they still love me, it doesn't really matter, because all of their opinions are irrelevant, because they don't understand... They don't know... They haven't been through all of the shit that I've been through... They're not me. And they're not the Alpha... I am... And sometimes I feel - this is just awful, but..." She gulps silently, averts her unshed, teary eyes to the grass below them. "Sometimes I feel like I'm better than all of them... Superior..." She scoffs, then. "Which is just fucking ridiculous."

"Wow..." Stiles let's out a (useless) breath. "Women really are complicated creatures." He chirps, grins proudly when it gets her to smile a little, but enough for him.

"Until you can't win..." Dera mumbles gloomily.

Stiles chuckles lightheartedly. "And I thought I was diabolical." He grins cheekily when she scowls at him. "Or, at least, I plan to be." His grin takes on a more sinister expression, only earning another glare from the she wolf. "So, you have a superiority complex, and you have an inferiority complex about your superiority complex." He chuckles again, looks absurdly impressed. "Kudos, doll."

"I told you I was fucked up." Dera states with a lazy shrug.

Stiles smirks, nods. "You did, and I didn't doubt you."

Dera shoots him a more playful glare this time, only earning herself another cheeky grin from the (annoying) adorable, whiskey-eyed vampire.

"And it all makes sense." Stiles says, his tone a little more serious, sincere again.

Dera arches a brow, clearly doesn't believe him. "Yeah, if you're an insane person." She shoots him a pointed look.

Stiles merely rolls his eyes, though, can't help smiling in amusement. At least she's got a good sense of humour, he thinks, admires. "Seriously, though. It all adds up to why you really feel alone. But Dera," He shoots her a meaningful, almost reassuring look. "Everybody feels alone. And everybody is, really. Until you die, sadly."

Dera's rather surprised by how intelligent this guy - vampire really is. Though, she won't admit it, of course.

"Speaking of," Stiles grins wickedly at the she wolf. "You ready for another death-match?"

"Yeah, sure." Dera sighs tiredly, but nods as they both hopped down from the tomb. "Thanks for listening, I guess." She offers him a genuinely grateful smile.

Stiles grins, nods. "No problem. And hey, there are some things that you can only tell a stranger."

Dera's smile widens a little as she nods. "Though, you're not that much of a stranger." She shoots him a meaningful look, hopes he forgives her for not completely remembering him.

Stiles merely smirks.

"Anyway, all that stuff about Joshua Blake and -"

"Wait, what? Did you say Joshua Blake?" Stiles' eyes widen a little and he looks surprised more than anything else.

"Uh, yeah?" Dera arches a brow, has a terrible gut wretching feeling already forming in the bottom of her gut.

"He's the one who made me!" Stiles' eyes widen in excitement, whereas the she wolf simply pales...


End file.
